What Happened to Miss Kayman
by inudigifan201
Summary: she's supposed to be dead... or so... the world thought.
1. Woman on the run

I wasn't going to do this one... but I saw some had some interest in it and I couldn't leave ya'll hanging... so, up from the story graveyard "What Happened to Miss Kayman".

I had a hard time trying to figure out how I wanted to present this story because I couldn't do it the same as "The Origins of Germany". at first, it was going to be like she kept a diary... then letters... but I decided on an all knowing third person narrator.

so... enjoy. inudigifan201~

* * *

Ch, 1. Woman on the run.

It had been two, maybe three, weeks since she was shot on the balcony and died. But, she was also still alive. The clone made by using part of her soul had returned and she felt like her old self again. Well, almost.

It was odd; attending her own funeral. She tried to disguise herself. It must have worked, because nobody recognized her.

She knew who was to blame for this whole fiasco. The war he wanted was in its early stages.

She decided to avenge her own death. She didn't know when exactly to strike, but she knew exactly how she wanted it to go down.

She knew what she had to do and how to achieve her goal. But first, she needed a better disguise than a red wig, trench coat, hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

She walked into a hair salon.

The receptionist looked her over. "Can I help you?" She asked.

She smiled at the woman as she removed her sunglasses, hat, and wig. "Ya, I was wondering what I would look like as a blonde."

"But, Mam, you have such beautiful brown hair… why do you want to change it?" The receptionist became flabbergasted. "Are you sure you don't just want a trim?"

She fiddled with a lock of her hair. "You know what, I could use a haircut." She smiled wide. "Yep, I want it short and blonde!"

The receptionist sighed. "The customer is always right." She stood up and showed her to one of the chairs. "A stylist will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." She smiled back at her.

"And how do you want it?" The stylist asked as he played with her hair.

"Just chop it all off and color it blonde. I want to be unable to recognize myself." She answered as she bit her lip. _'Goodbye hair, I'll miss you.'_

"Mam, with all due respect, are you crazy?" He asked.

"No." She sighed. "I'm in hiding. And wigs are too much trouble."

"Very well." He sighed as he picked up the dye and started to mix it.

A few moments passed. He removed the towel from her head. "Voila! You are now blonde."

She smiled at her newly golden locks. "Perfect!"

He held the clippers in his hand. "Are you sure you want me to chop it off? You can still get up and walk away… after paying of course."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

"Very well… again." He began to cut her hair. "How short do you want it exactly?"

She giggled a little. "Short enough so people confuse me for a man if you're looking at me from behind. Funny thing; it used to be short all the time and when I was little I was confused for a boy… until I hit puberty of course."

"Really? That must have confused all the boys then didn't it?" He smiled and giggled a little.

"And I was friends with this one boy, whom was confused for a girl." She tried to conceal her laughter.

"Huh, really?" He asked.

She giggled a little more. "It was kinda funny because this other little boy thought that the first boy was totally a girl and completely thought I was a boy, but the first boy and I knew the truth. It got even funnier when the second boy developed a crush on the girl he thought the first boy was. And both confided in me their secrets."

The Stylist seemed shocked. "So, what happened?"

She sighed. "We all grew up." She gazed at herself in the giant mirror in front of her. "The second boy also disappeared. Although, I left shortly before he did. So I really have no idea what happened."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

She giggled a little. "I was kinda tired of being a boy and keeping their secrets. I also wanted to go home for a while." She sighed once more as he sat down the clippers.

"Done." He handed her a small mirror with his hand shaking. _'All that beautiful hair… gone.'_

She smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She reached up and started to fiddle with her now short hair. It was definitely a boy's haircut. She looked up at the stylist and smiled wide. "I love it. Thank you very much." With that, she stood up and removed the cape that he had placed on her to keep hair and dye off of her clothes.

She then walked over to the receptionist and paid for her dye job and haircut.

"Miss?" the stylist tapped her on her shoulder. "What do you want to do with all your hair?"

She shrugged. "You can have it." She giggled a little as she grabbed her things. "Make a nice wig or something." She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

The stylist and receptionist began to cry. "Such beautiful hair."

"So, what do you want your new name to be?" She sat before a lady at the legal office. "And why do you want to change your name?" The lady looked up from her file.

"Elizabeth…" She looked around. Looking for a last name. "Smith!" She smiled. "and for reasons I'd like to keep to myself please."

"very well." The lady put an official seal on a document.


	2. Getting down to business

the much awaited second chapter... this took me a lot longer than i thought it would especially since i have the whole story mapped out in my head... getting it in word is another story all in itself.

So, I named this chapter at the last minute... and a pun shortly fallowed in my brain. Here it goes (military music starts playing).

Germany: "let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns! did they send me daughters, when i asked for sons?..."

Other countries: chores

Italy: "this guy's got me scared to death."

Kayman: _'hope he doesn't see right through me.'_

um... it's a work in-progress joke. hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write... that and i also did put this on the back burner for a while... other stories (and homework) just needed my attention more. sorry for the long wait, but bare with me here... i promise the wait is worth it.

anyway, this chapter dives into Kayman's past a little via flashbacks. it's kinda formatted like Once Upon A Time on ABC (love that show). i also changed Kayman's ethnicity to make more sense as well. before she had mixed blood, but now she is a full native American with a lighter skin-tone. I'll eventually rewrite "Origins of Germany" because i was not completely happy with the finished product. and going back and fixing things here and there is way more work than just rewriting the whole thing. it's just easier on me. if anything gets confusing, don't hesitate to let me know.

ok, I've been rambling on for a while now... i should let y'all get to the story. for updates on my stories and why they're taking so long... fallow me on twitter inudigifan201. I also tweet funny, cute, and etc. pictures i find online.

anyway... Enjoy! inudigifan201~

* * *

Ch, 2. Getting down to business

Bang! Another bull's-eye. Miss Smith lowered her weapon and admired her aim. Her target was a paper cut out of a person. The bullet went right into the head.

She had been visiting Switzerland for about a month now; honing her skills.

She then placed the hand gun back onto the table next to her and picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She swiftly hung the quiver on her back, grabbed an arrow, pulled back the line, aimed and fired. Another bull's-eye.

Switzerland walked up behind her making as much noise with his feet as he could. "You're aim is excellent Miss Smith." He paused as she looked back at him. "The handgun and the bow seem to be your strongest suits. When you got here you seemed to know this already. So, I ask, why are you here?"

She shrugged. "When I got here, I was a bit rusty when it comes to weaponry." She gave him a warm smile. "There is someone I want to avenge. A dear friend was taken from me too soon, and now I don't feel complete without her." She kinda lied.

Switzerland nodded. "I see. Then I'll leave you to your target practice."

"Thank you." She turned around and shot again. This time the arrow went right through the heart area.

_Nothing but forest for miles. The many different birds sang their songs. And a tween-age Kayman sat in a tree with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She was dressed in deer hide. The hide was shaped into a dress. It was one shouldered and the skirt went just passed her knees. Her long brown curly hair was pulled back into a simple pony-tail. _

_She had her eyes closed as she listened to the wind blow, the birds chirp, the leaves rustle, and the deer step on twigs. She opened her eyes and looked out at the large animal that made the sound. It was a buck. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver quietly, pulled back the line, and fallowed him with the arrowhead. She held her breath and let go of the line. The buck fell. She jumped down from her perch and ran to the animal._

_"Thank you." She pulled the arrow out and snapped his neck to end his suffering as a tear ran down her face. _

_She took a deep breath and looked around. She giggled a bit. "Now the hard part, getting you home."_

_"Little Crocodile!" A man's voice called out._

_She looked up and saw her eldest brother. "What's the matter small bird?"_

_"The chief wants to speak with you." He looked over the deer on the ground. "Did you bring that animal down all by yourself?"_

_She gave him a confident smile and nodded. "Mind carrying him home for me?"_

_He gave her a warm smile back. "We're going to get fat this winter if you keep hunting like this." He joked as he picked the animal up._

_"Thank you. I guess I'll see the chief now." She ran off. "See you at home!" She called out. _

Miss Smith checked her handgun to see if it needed cleaning or more ammo. She shrugged and placed it in the holster on her hip. She then examined all of her arrows. She placed each one in her quiver. She then flung a bag over her shoulder and pulled her bow over her body.

Switzerland leaned on the arch of the doorway. "I take it you're leaving."

She looked over at him. "Thank you for letting me practice here, but I have much to do before I can avenge my friend."

"Good luck." He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled. "My journey to vengeance is a long one. I hope along the way, I meet kind people like you."

"That's always nice." He nodded.

She was soon on the road to what seemed like wherever her feet took her.

_An adult Kayman in a grey pencil suit sat in a chair in an imposing office. The man on the other side of the desk was Germany's boss, Mr. Hitler. _

_He thumbed through a few papers on his desk and then looked up at her. With a crooked smile he licked his lips. "I bet you're wondering why you're here today."_

_She gave him a board look. "I assume that you wanted to talk to me about something."_

_He picked up a folder and slapped it down in front of her. She picked it up and thumbed through it. _

_She chuckled a little and put the folder back on the desk. "And your point?" She shrugged. _

_He lifted an eyebrow. "First off; not only are you an American, but an Indian."_

_"Cherokee." She corrected. "And the political correct term is Native American." She sighed. "You know I'm a special norm. And, if you really want to get technical, I'm older than America." She chuckled again. "By several hundred years."_

_"Very well." He flipped a page. "You are also a political dissident…"_

_"Those poor Jews did nothing to deserve all this." She looked him in the eye. _

_He flipped another page. "Ah." He looked back up at her with a crooked smile. "You were born with a mental sickness."_

_She crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm still a human being. And I don't hear you complaining about that Einstein guy."_

_He sat back in his chair and put his hand to his chin. "By all accounts, you are an undesirable."_

_She gave him a confident smirk. "Just try and throw me into one of your camps. Germany won't allow it. And the people will rebel against you." She paused, continued to smile and sat back in her chair. "Germany and his people love me." She crossed her legs. "As they say in chess: Check Mate!"_

_He began to scowl. "We shall see who will be checking the mate. Because I always get what I v'want!" _

_She sat up, leaned over the desk and continued to smirk. "So do I."_

A small fire cracked in the moonlight. Shots could be heard in the distance. Miss Smith pulled a small book and a pencil from her bag and began to write:

**October 6th 1939**

**I've always hated war. The messy politics, the death… I've been "dead" for almost two months now… **

She heard a rustle in the bushes near her. She put down her book and pencil and picked up her bow, an arrow and drew back on the line.

A skinny man with curly brown hair popped out. He began to panic when he saw the arrow pointed at him.

"Please don't a kill me! I'm a virgin! Please don't kill a the virgin!"

She giggled to herself a little. "What kind of soldier are you?" She lowered her bow.

"I'm a peace and a pasta loving Italian!" He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow for a minute and then nodded.

"And a you ma'am? What are a you a doing all the a way out a here alone?" He sat down on the other side of the fire and asked.

She smiled out him. "I'm a wanderer… I'm wandering."

He tilted his head. "Alone?"

She giggled a little. "It's the way I've always been."

He smiled at her. "You seem a very familiar to a me. Have a we met before?"

She shook her head. "I get that a lot. But, I don't believe we have. What's your name?"

He light up. "My name is a Feliciano, but most people call a me Italy. What's a your name?"

"Elizabeth." She mused. "Elizabeth Smith. But most people call me Lizze. I'm a special norm."

_A very Chibi Kayman in hand-me-down boys clothing walked down a dirt road. She seem depressed and angry. _

_'I hate my sister.' She thought to herself. 'I'm never going back home.' She sighed and looked up at her very sort hair. "She's such a bully."_

_"Who's a bully?" A some-what deeper voice came from behind her. She looked back and saw a boy. He was blonde, but he wore a hat that hid most of his hair. He also was dressed in black for some-odd reason. And his eyes were a crystal blue. _

_She gave him a sweet smile and a small bow. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother anyone."_

_He gave her a friendly smile. "Oh you're not a bother. I'm a Holy Rome. What's a your name?"_

_She chuckled a little. "Well, where I come from they call me Little Crocodile, but you can call me Kayman. It means the same thing just spelled differently." She looked him over one more time. "Hey, you're a nation aren't you?"_

_He smiled proudly. "I am. And you must be a special norm."_

_She nodded. "Yep."_


	3. Becoming a boy

hi, sorry for the long wait... i've been sick and all the snow hasn't helped much either...

hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write... that and i also did put this on the back burner for a while... other stories (and homework) just needed my attention more. sorry for the long wait, but bare with me here... i promise the wait is worth it.

anyway, this chapter continues to visit Kayman's past.

It's kinda formatted like Once Upon A Time on ABC (love that show). i also changed Kayman's ethnicity to make more sense as well. before she had mixed blood, but now she is a full native American with a lighter skin-tone. I'll eventually rewrite "Origins of Germany" because i was not completely happy with the finished product. and going back and fixing things here and there is way more work than just rewriting the whole thing. it's just easier on me. if anything gets confusing, don't hesitate to let me know.

For updates on my stories and why they're taking so long... fallow me on twitter inudigifan201. I also tweet funny, cute, and etc. pictures i find online.

anyway... Enjoy! inudigifan201~

* * *

Ch, 3. Becoming a boy

Italy had fallen asleep on the other side of the fire. Elizabeth giggled a little as she picked up her book and pencil and continued to write down her thoughts.

**Have I ever mentioned how much I hate lying? Well, I do. I'm camping out a few miles away from a battle field. I can hear the guns fire and smell the blood from here. And an old friend of mine, Italy, decided to crash next to my fire. I don't mind seeing an old friend again. He's grown up a lot. You can actually tell he's a dude. But, I had to lie to him and say we'd never met before. **

"Pasta!" Italy spoke in his sleep.

Elizabeth smiled. _'Nothing's changed.'_

_Chibi Kayman had her nose buried in a book and her body sprawled out on the floor as Chibi Italy swept around her._

_"Excuse a-me, but I need-a to sweep there or Mr. Austria will-a get mad." Italy looked up at her._

_She glanced up at him and then back at her book. "Hold on, I'm at a really good part."_

_He sat down next to her. "You can-a read?"_

_She looked him in the eyes. "You can't?"_

_He shrugged and smiled. "Mr. Austria won't-a let-a me learn."_

_She became confused. "That's not right."_

_He became just as confused as she was. "Huh?"_

_Holy room walked into the room and saw the two talking. He began to panic a little. Fearing that his friends would fall for one other._

_Kayman rolled her eyes and stood up. "I could teach you how to read if you want." She offered._

_Italy stood up too and grabbed his broom. "No, Mr. Austria would get mad." He explained._

_She shrugged. "Ok, your loss." She held up the book she was reading. "Books are a treasure trove of knowledge." She smiled. _

_"Let me-a see that." Holy Rome grabbed the book right out of her hands. _

_"Hey, I was reading that!" She turned to him and scolded. "Give it back!" She then pouted. _

_"The Odyssey?" He read the title._

_She cocked an eyebrow as he handed her back the book. "What were you expecting? Something girly?" She joked knowing everyone confused her for a boy._

_He blushed. "Not really." _

_"Well, ok then." She crossed her arms over the book and walked out the room in a huff._

_"Why would a-he be a-reading something-a girly?" Italy looked over at Holy Rome._

_"I don't-a know." He turned his head away to hide his blushing face._

The sun began to rise and shine in Elizabeth's eyes causing her to wake up. She glance over at Italy whom hadn't moved from his spot on the other side of the pit that used to be a fire. The sound of distant gun fire never ended.

She then packed up camp. Before she left on her travels, she placed a small-ish tin box next to the sleeping Italy with a note on it. "I figured you might be hungry when you wake up. –Elizabeth"

She then tossed her bag over her shoulder and continued on her journey.

She was out of sight by the time Italy finally woke up. "Where did-a Miss Elizabeth go?" he then found the box and note. "She's a very nice-a lady." He smiled.

_Chibi Kayman sat on a bench reading in Mr. Austria's garden. It was a beautiful spring day that she didn't want to waste inside. She glanced up a few times just to admire the flowers. _

_"Ah, so beautiful." She sighed as she gazed at a pink flower that caught her eye. _

_"You better a-not be-a thinking about-a Italy!" she glanced over and saw Holy Rome._

_She cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" she then jumped down and walked over to the flower she was admiring. She pointed to it. "This is what I was thinking about." She gave him a snide smile. _

_Holy Rome gasped. "You were-a thinking about giving it to Italy weren't-a you?!"_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I was thinking about how lovely it would be in my hair or in a vase in my room. Italy never even crossed my mind. Besides, she's not my type." She shrugged. _

_"Huh?" He seemed confused. "Why would you-a put a flower in your-a hair? That's-a girly stuff."_

_She shrugged and then crossed her arms. "What's wrong with being a little bit feminine?" _

_He began to blush. "Ah, nothing I a guess." He then imagined Kayman in a frilly pink dress with the flower in her short hair. He blushed even harder. "Hey, Kayman?"_

_"Yo!" She tilted her head a little._

_His blush was out of control. "Would you ever wear anything pink?"_

_She thought for a moment. "Pink's not really my color, unless it's a flower. But, if my outfit was pink…" she giggled a little. "Pink just looks so odd with my darker skin tone. It doesn't really look good on me." She smiled at him. "I look better in darker colors. Black, dark brown, and purple look really good on me."_

_"I bet." The dress in his mind changed into a purple one._

_"Why do you ask?" She wondered._

_His face was beat red. "Just-a wondering is all…" He started to run away. "Bye."_

_"See ya later." She smiled snidely. _


End file.
